guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Falls
Entries found in the book: Description Night Falls is a book that records missions in the Nightfall campaign that the character has completed. There is both a Normal Mode and a Hard Mode version of the book. Any mission completed will be added to the book, regardless of the level of completion (ie: Standard Reward is sufficient). It can be redeemed by the same NPCs for rewards if you have at least half of its pages filled. : :1 Turning the book in to Captain Ahkenchu will give you Sunspear points, and turning it in to Source of Whispers will give you Lightbringer points. Acquisition *Nightfall **Sunspear Great Hall ***Captain Ahkenchu Signalman *::You can acquire and turn in a Normal Mode book from Captain Ahkenchu only if your Sunspear rank is below Sunspear Castellan (8). **Chantry of Secrets ***Source of Whispers Scrivener *::You can acquire and turn in a Normal Mode book from Source of Whispers only if your Lightbringer rank is below Conquering Lightbringer (5). Entries # Consulate Docks #: The Sunspears declared war on Kourna, hoping to remove Varesh Ossa from power. All able-bodied Sunspears traveled on Istani boats to attack Gandara, the Moon Fortress. Early successes perhaps made us too bold as we rushed into a trap. Many Sunspears where lost or captured in the final fray, when Varesh summoned demons to her side. Even Spearmarshal Kormir was lost and presumed dead. The last we saw of her, she lay lifeless in the grip a demon. The survivors skulked through rural Kourna, avoiding patrols and seeking sympathy from local villagers. #: # Venta Cemetery #: After establishing a new Sunspear base of operations in a series of caves behind Ronjok village, we had some success in a variety of tactical strikes against the Kournans, even managing to rescue many of our captured comrades. All that remained was to find a way back to Istan. At the very least, we needed to evacuate the wounded. Koss had the connections to secure a ship and Rojis had figured out how to disarm the Kournan sentry traps. With some stealth and a fair amount of fighting, we made it to the coast and Koss’s corsair connection, Margrid the Sly. From there we found safe passage back to Kamadan to report to the Istani Elders. #: # Kodonur Crossroads #: The elders of Istan made it clear that they could no longer support us in our struggle, and suggested we seek allies among the princes of Vabbi. Upon returning to the Sunspear Sanctuary, however, we where met with an interesting development. A centaur named Zhed Shadowhoof had found the secret Sunspear base and threatened to expose its location unless we promised to help free his leader, Mirza Veldrunner. With the road to Vabbi blocked by Kournans, it seemed a good time to forge new alliances, so we allowed ourselves to be captured with Zhed so we could fight our way out of the Kournan prison camp with Mirza. Despite our reservations that Zhed was leading us into a trap, the plan worked perfectly, and not only did we make some new allies, we gave the Kournans a good bloody nose. #: # Rilohn Refuge #: A mysterious figure named the Master of Whispers offered to show us a secret way into Vabbi if we helped him slay a demon. At the same time, Margrid brought important news: Kormir was alive, but awaiting execution in Gandara. Margrid was also willing to help us, though at a price. I had a difficult choice to make. I agreed to go with the Master of Whispers to the Mahnkelon Waterworks, where a friendly djinn in disguise named Dehjah told us about the great hulking demon called the Drought that had been tainting the water of the River Elon. Dehjah led us inside, but we had to fight our way through both Kournan military and the offspring of the demon, the droughtlings. We neutralized the Drought, thus cleansing the polluted waters of the great Elon. The Master of Whispers then kept his part of the bargain, opening up a secret passage behind the waterworks. The passage, used by smugglers, would allow us to bypass the heavily fortified Fortress of Jahai and make our way to Vabbi. Now we rest, but soon we will head into the passage and on to find the princes of Vabbi! #: # Pogahn Passage #: A mysterious figure named the Master of Whispers offered to show us a secret way into Vabbi if we helped him slay a demon. At the same time, Margrid brought important news: Kormir was alive, but awaiting execution in Gandara. Margrid was also willing to help us, though at a price. I had a difficult choice to make. I agreed to go with Margrid to rescue Kormir from Gandara, but soon found out that Margrid’s price…procuring a corsair relic called the Diadem of Lady Glaive…would seriously complicate the matter. After a great deal of trouble and travel, we acquired a map to the fortress vaults and Kournan army uniforms to use as disguises. With luck, the uniforms would get us inside the fortress and allow us to move about freely. After several close calls, we found both the Diadem and Kormir, only to be confronted by two more surprises. Kormir had been blinded by the demon and Margrid’s sister Shahai, also slated for execution, was being held with her. There was not time to worry about Margrid’s real motivations, however, as the alarm had been raised and we had to flee. Luckily a boat waited at the end of the docks and we escaped. Margrid paid us back in full, though, taking us river to a cave system that would provide us with passage to Vabbi. #: # Moddok Crevice #: We traveled through the Bahdok Caverns, fighting hidden corsairs and other hostile creatures that contributed to the danger and the reputation of the passage all the way. However, with much guidance from Dunkoro, We made our way to the exit. But, with Vabbi almost within reach, Kournan General Bayel and his pet demon, the Hunger, appeared, blocking the passage. Fatigued by our arduous journey, and faced with not only a Kournan general and a demon, but two units of archers as well, we fought for our lives. In the end, we prevailed and made our way out of the dark caverns into the bright canyons of Vabbi beyond. Unfortunately, killing General Bayel and fleeing into Vabbi gave Varesh all the excuse she needed to send her troops into Vabbi on the guise of looking for us. Her control over Elona continues to grow. #: # Tihark Orchard #: With the Kournan army pursuing us, we made our way through Vabbi, helped by a young priestess of Lyssa named Kehanni. She told us of a party at the Garden of Sebhorin to celebrate the Festival of Lyss. All three princes would attend the party, and Kehanni promised she could get one of us in the door. By mingling and participating in the revelries, I endeared myself to all three princes, but they refused to believe that Varesh had ulterior motives for moving her forces into Vabbi. Before I could press my case against Varesh, skree harpies attacked the party. I joined with the guards to repel the attack. Hopefully, my heroics caught the attention of the princes and will help me convince them of the danger of Varesh. I shall try Prince Bokka again, as he invited us to his palace to see a play being put on in the amphitheater. #: # Dzagonur Bastion #: The play turned out to be a cover for a Kournan assassination plot by Varesh to kill Prince Bokka. We foiled the attack but it was clear to Bokka that this was an act of war. He fled to the Hidden City of Ahdashim with Prince Mehtu. Prince Ahmtur remained at Dzagonur Bastion to defend the province. Once again, I needed to make a choice, which prince should I aid? Dzagonur Bastion is vital to the defense of Vabbi’s northern border, so we decided to help Prince Ahmtur. In the Battle for Dzagonur Bastion, members of the Order of Whispers lead parties of Vabbian guards in defense of the tower against wave after wave of Kournans and evil Margonites, Varesh’s newest minions. When the Margonite leaders came forward to join the fight, we decided to strike at the core. Removing the four Margonite generals turned the tide and the day was ours. Ahmtur pledged his support to our cause, but it might have been too late as demonic tendrils erupted from the land. Nightfall had begun. #: # Dasha Vestibule #: The play turned out to be a cover for a Kournan assassination plot by Varesh to kill Prince Bokka. We foiled the attack but it was clear to Bokka that this was an act of war. He immediately fled to the Hidden City of Ahdashim along with Prince Mehtu, but Prince Ahmtur remained at the Dzagonur Bastion to defend the province. Once again, I needed to make a choice, which prince should I aid? At this point, Margrid told us that the two princes were not safe within the the Hidden City. Deciding that Ahmtur could defend himself, we decided to find the Hidden City and help the other two princes. Margrid volunteered to come along, obviously to seek some treasure, but her expertise in navigating the puzzles and traps within the city proved invaluable. We reached the Princes just in time as their own djinn had turned on them. Once the princes were safe, we implored them to return to their palaces and make a stand against the Tyrant Varesh. The fact that they were no longer safe in their most secret sanctuary drove the point home to them, but it might have come too late as demonic tendrils erupted from the land. Nightfall had begun. #: # Grand Court of Sebelkeh #: We met with the three princes to discuss our alliance against Varesh, but as we talked, a messenger of Lyssa appeared. She brought new that Varesh’s attacks on the princes were but distractions so she might strike at her true target without resistance. While we had worked to save the princes, Varesh had taken control of the Sebelkeh Basilica, a holy temple to Lyssa, slaughtering all those who studied there and summoning a demon to create portals to Abaddon’s nightmare realm. Varesh’s remaining General, Morgahn, found this act to be more than he could bear and defected to join our resistance movement. Working together, we defeated the Blasphemy demon, but the damage was done. Rifts had begun appearing all over Elona. #: # Jennur's Horde #: As Abaddon’s rifts appeared throughout Elona, some of us wanted to return to Kourna to defend Ronjok from the rift demons, while others felt we should head to the Garden of Seborhin to rout the demons infesting that place. The choice, once again, fell to me. We traveled to the Garden of Seborhin and destroyed the Harbingers of Nightfall building a stronghold there. With the help of Hinon, one of the garden’s Horticulturalists, we brought the Light of Seborhin to all the Harbingers and killed them with its purity. We may have saved Vabbi for now, but Nightfall had come. Rifts opened all over Tyria, allowing demons to flow out into our world. Worst of all, Varesh had escaped into the Desolation. #: # Nundu Bay #: As Abaddon’s rifts appeared throughout Elona, some of us wanted to return to Kourna to defend Ronjok from the rift demons, while others felt we should head to the Garden of Seborhin to rout the demons infesting that place. The choice, once again, fell to me. I chose to return to Ronjok and help Melonni’s people against the forces of Nightfall. Luckily, Elder Jonah was prepared. When we arrived, he passed out vials of purified water to use against the Harbinger demons. This water made the demons vulnerable to our attacks and we succeeded in protecting the village from destruction. We then took the fight to the nearby Kournan fort to destroy one final Harbinger. Battling through hordes of Margonites, we finally emerged victorious, saving Ronjok. But Nightfall had come. Rifts opened all over Tyria, allowing demons to flow out into our world. Worst of all, Varesh had escaped into the Desolation. #: # Gate of Desolation #: The coming of Nightfall seemed to weaken the bindings holding an old foe of Elona imprisoned for generations. Shortly after a rift opened and sucked Kormir into the Realm of Torment, Palawa Joko, the Scourge of Vabbi escaped his prison and fled the area. There was no time to worry about Spearmarshal. We had to follow Varesh into the Desolation and Palawa Joko was the key. With the help of Zhed's tribe, we tracked down the undead despot and formed a wary alliance with him as he alone knew how to cross the Desolation. Palawa Joko showed us how to tame the great junundu wurms of the desert, which can carry a mortal safely through the wastes of deadly sulfurous gas. All we had to do was defeat the queen of the junundu to gain her respect. A horrible battle against all manner of undead behind us, we sped across the desolation. #: # Ruins of Morah #: We caught up with Varesh on the very spot where the Gods threw Abaddon down into Torment, but found that she had already begun the ritual to summon her dark lord. We could not allow Varesh to release Abaddon from his shackles and bring Torment into the world. Our forces fell upon her with a righteous fury. The battle raged on for what seemed hours. Just as we thought we had destroyed the Kournan warmarshal, Varesh transformed into something no longer human. Without a though for our own safety, we engaged this demonic Varesh once again. In the end, Varesh fell, her ritual left incomplete. But the wheels were too far in motion to stop, and the Mouth of Torment opened beneath our feet, sucking us all into Abaddon’s realm. Abaddon remained shackled, but the door between worlds had been ripped open. This door goes both ways, however, so we now have a way to take the fight to the god himself, and perhaps find Kormir, who had been lost in the Realm of Torment. #: # Gate of Pain #: We needed to find some way to weaken Abaddon. With the help of the Forgotten, trapped here to watch over the imprisoned god, we set about to do as much good as we could in the hope that some allies or powerful weapon would present itself to us. We found Kormir, who now acted as our guide. Our exploration of the torment realms led us to a great river of souls, trapped and tormented by Abaddon and his minions. We followed it to a dam that stopped the souls from continuing on. By destroying the demons holding the souls captive, we freed them and destroyed the dam. This not only greatly weakened Abaddon, but allowed Dunkoro to finally come to grips with the loss of his son. However, we were still not strong enough to go up against a god. Kormir brought us the answer. We must journey to the Temple of the Six gods and pray for their favor. #: # Gate of Madness #: The trip to the Temple of the Six Gods was fraught with dangers from throughout history. As we fought through hordes of demons, titans, and shiro’ken, we were constantly taunted by two of Tyria’s legendary foes: Shiro Tagachi of Cantha and the Lich Lord of sunken Orr. We eventually reached a valley filled with portals funneling more demons in the realms and had to make quick work of those portals to have any chance of reaching the temple in the distance. It was tight, but we closed the portals and moved on to the temple. Inside we came face to face with Shiro and the Lich. As these unwelcome villains harried us, we prayed at the statues dedicated to the Five True Gods. With their blessings, we then turned on Shiro and the Lich and defeated them for the last time. The only battle left to us after was against the dark god Abaddon himself. #: # Abaddon's Gate #: The gods appeared to us and gave Kormir a special, secret blessing. We had hoped for more direct involvement in our battle against a god, but we held our heads high and charged into battle with our ultimate foe. We fought with all of our might, all of our power and passion. In the end, the god’s gift to Kormir was indeed integral to our victory. At the moment of his death, Abaddon unleashed all his pent-up power. With nowhere to go, this rogue power would have destroyed both the realm of Torment and Tyria. In a moment of heroism unmatched before or since, Kormir threw herself into the path of this dark power. The gift of the gods soaked up all that power and knowledge, however, turning Kormir into a goddess in her own right. Kormir sacrificed her mortal life to save us all and was reborn as the Goddess of Truth. Abaddon was dead, but there was still work to do. With Kormir’s passing from the mortal realm, the duty falls to me to assist those in need. My future lies out there, on the road, fighting for justice and for truth. #: Notes *The icon on the books' covers is a stylized representation of Abaddon's eyes. *The icon in the bottom corner of each page's illustration is Abaddon's head. Category:Books